cuando menos te los esperas
by katthuhale
Summary: esta historia es sobre una bella que después de ser abandonada y cometer un gran error encuentra la luz de su vida pero para mantenerla a su lado tiene que luchar y desembolverse en los mas oscuros rincones espero les guste besos
1. dolor de cabeza

**estos personajes les pertenesen a estephanie meyer yo solo juego con los personajes ... **

**dolor de cabeza... **

Eran las 7:00 am era momento de comenzar el día. Desde el momento en el que Edward me dejo todo en un principio se tornó gris y muy poco alentador, me avergüenzo de contar que estuve a punto de quitarme la vida. Todavía tengo aquella marca por eso, un escalofrió me recorre cada vez que pienso en la suerte que tuve ese día lo recuerdo con cada fibra de mi piel.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward me había dejado, no comía, no dormía. Era una cascara de carne refugiando una tormenta de sentimientos, mi padre en esos momentos tuvo que viajar de emergencia al enterarse de la muerte de su hermana, en ese instante nunca me detuve a pensar en lo mal que lo estaría pasando.

Me dirigí con paso firme al mismo lugar donde lo avía visto por última vez, ahí en medio del bosque rodeado de ese interminable verde. Me subí a un frondoso árbol con una soga en mano no pensaba en nada más que huir del dolor, era lamentable no me reconocía en esos momentos, me odiaba por ser una cobarde pero que más podría hacer. Lo inevitable sucedió me lance al vacío sentí la soga apretar mi cuello al punto de ahogarme, el aire me faltaba cada milésima de segundo lo sentí como un año. Me arrepentí en el último segundo, forcejee tratando de zafarme conservando la esperanza de que me podría liberar. Sentí como el alma salía de mi cuerpo hasta que en medio de mi inconciencia un fuerte crujido me libero. La rama se había roto en el último segundo, cada bocanada de aire que entraba en mi dolía un infierno, fui afortunada. Me arrastre hasta la casa y procure recuperarme, Charlie llego dos días después junto con la luz que me ayudaría al olvidar el renco, el odio y el temor de vivir. Mi pequeña hija Ness, su madre la hermana de Charlie la dejo huérfana después de un trágico choque automovilístico desde hace un año yo me encargo de ella es mi luz mi vida mi todo.

Ness seguía dormía baje para prepárale el desayuno y alistarle el baño eran las 7:30 Ness no tardaría en despertar iba dirigirme a despertarla cuando sonó el teléfono, lo encontré extraño nadie llama tan temprano Charlie no lo hace menos mama, corrí asía el temiendo que despertara a Ness lo cogí expectante ya que nadie hablaba

¿Hola hay alguien ahí?- pregunte estaba a punto de colgar cuan un replicar de campanas sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿bella eres tú?- pregunto dudosa Alice, me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, -quien más podría contestar en esta casa Alice- respondí sonriente ella no tenía la culpa de lo que paso con su hermano, -si bella soy yo solo quería decirte que estamos de vuelta en la ciudad y me gustaría hablarte- ok- respondí sentí pequeños pasos detrás de mí, mierda se despertó solté sin pensarlo Alice pregunto inquieta –bella está todo bien- mire por arriba de mi hombro ahí estaba de pie mi pequeña con lágrimas amenazando por salir. Alice estaré en casa hasta las 8:30 si quieres eres bienvenida más tarde no podremos hablar, colgué rápidamente mientras corría a tomar a mi pequeña en brazos eso siempre pasaba cuando no estaba junto a ella cuando despertaba.

Ness estoy aquí mira vamos a desayunar le susurre, estábamos en eso cuando la puerta sonó mire el reloj marcaba las 8:00, Ness quédate aquí le dije mientras ella me asentía con la cabeza. Abrí temerosa la puerta sabía quién era, bueno en parte. Tres hermosas mujeres me miraban con una mescla de arrepentimiento y alegría las hice pasar sin decir nada ella mes siguieron hasta la mesita de la cocina donde Ness comía su desayuno.

Ness al darse cuenta que no volvía sola miro con curiosidad, me acerqué a ella y la tome en mis brazos, esme, rosalie, Alice ella es Reneesme swan mi hija, Ness ella son amigas mías. Mi pequeña se soltó de mis brazos y parándose frente de mis tres invitadas les regalo una linda sonrisa.

Después de bañar alistar e ir a dejar a mi pequeña al jardín nos dirigimos a la casa de los cullen nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto, yo pensaba en cómo afrontar lo que se venía, si lo iba a ver tendría que hablar con el, explicarle como fue mi vida después de su partida lo que estaba permitido hacer y lo que no. Cuando llegamos emmett salió corriendo de la casa me saco de un tirón del auto y me regalo un fuerte abrazo del oso mientras decía cosas como "por favor no te molestes con migo" o "eres como mi hermana menor te quiero mucho" cuando me soltó tome un instante para recuperar el aliento lo mire con una sonrisa en los labios se parecía a mi pequeña cuando la pillaba sacando las galletas de la alacena. Emmett no es necesario pedir perdón tú no tienes la culpa nadie de ustedes las tiene paso lo que tenía que pasar ahora llévame donde Edward seguramente está adentro escondiéndose como un niño mimado lo último lo dije a posta sabía que no era así.

El interior estaba igual que la última vez que estuve ahí, esme me ofreció un café el cual agradecí todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía retrasarme, jasper me saludo con una sonrisa yo se la devolví con un abraso y un beso en la mejilla antes de separarme tome sus manos y lo mire a los ojos –sabes que tú no tienes la culpa pero de todas maneras te perdono por todo- él se sorprendió y sus ojos mostraron aquel brillo que producía cuando estabas a punto de llorar una gran alegría se sintió en el ambiente y musito un gracias, después de eso no lo vi más. Esme me hizo compañía con rosalie y Alice me preguntaron cómo fue lo de Ness y Alice a la que no se le iba nada me pregunto porque ocupaba un pañuelo en el cuello, en ese instante toda la familia cullen se reunió junto a mi incluyendo a Edward quien me miraba de manera dolorosa.

Lo mire a los ojos como ase antaño los sentimientos que mantuve como un tesoro volvieron a aparecer le sonreí de manera amistosa y le indique con la mano que se sentara junto a mí, -antes que nada esto no es culpa de Edward solo sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, Edward no te odio tu sabes que jamás podría hacerlo- les conté con detalle mi intento de suicidio esme gimoteo y corrió a abrasarme al igual que Alice y rosalie la última me sorprendió, mi historia se volvió más alegre cuando les hable de mi pequeña al terminar mi relato me levanté y saque aquel fiel pañuelo que cubría el registro de mi historia. Una fina línea roja cruzaba mi cuello estaba levantada un poco como un collar de recuerdos.


	2. descubriendo la verdad

El silencio se prolongó de manera general todos estaban sorprendidos, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en ese instante.

-hola buenas tardes

-¿con Isabella swan?

-si con ella, quien es y qué quieres. Mi voz sonó ruda lo que trajo muchas miradas de sorpresa

- bella, soy María la central no podrá mandarte ninguna niñera hoy, colapso el alternativo 45 tienes tres mediaciones antes de las doce necesitas lo básico lo demás te lo haremos llegar a tiempo.

-¡estas demente! no dejare a mi niña sola. Mi mirada podía rebanar a un vampiro en esos momentos sentí a jasper encogerse.

-contrata a cualquier imbécil y levanta las malditas guardas, por lo más santísimo si no te contactas con migo a las diez en punto te dejare un lindo segundo "collar" su voz me decía que no era un juego.

- o mierda, no me amenaces sabes que si lo haces nunca más podrás hablar con el

-a las diez campanas.

Maldito apodo masculle. Entonces caí en la cuenta que tuve una conversación privada delante de siete vampiros con oídos súper desarrollados.

Me gire lentamente, sus miradas pasaban de consternación a preocupación y por ultimo incredulidad, el primero en hablar fue emmett. – ¿Bella puedo preguntarte algo?- claro respondí dando lo mejor de mí para no salir corriendo. ¿Qué es el alternativo 45, y la central? Mierda eso no lo podía responder mire la hora instintivamente, eran las diez de la mañana y todavía no me iba. Bendito reloj como lo amaba, levante mis cosas del piso a una velocidad increíble salte un obstáculo del piso ágilmente para dirigir mi mirada asía rosalie. -puedes ir a dejarme- no era una pregunta era un ruego lo que salió de mis labios ella era ideal para cuidar a Ness. Le gustaban los niños y mi pequeña le robo el aliento. –Claro- musito tranquila mientras se levantaba.

Iba de camino a la puerta cuando una mano me detuvo, no tuve que mirar al dueño de esa mano para saber a quién le pertenecía.

-porque no respondes la pregunta de emmett- dijo con tono tranquilo Edward, porque no es de tu importancia respondí mientras me soltaba de su agarre su expresión se volvió sombría. Aproveche el momento para correr.

No podía decirle en que me había trasformado no a él. El viaje a casa fue rápido rosalie estaciono frente a la acera y me miro expectante la chica es lista pensé.

-bueno nececito que cuides a Ness hoy te pagare lo que me pidas.

-no necesito que me pagues dime a qué hora debo estar aquí. Su voz salió dulce como la miel.

- a las nueve seria prefecto, dicho esto me bajé y la despedí con la mano.

Mi niña dormía plácidamente en el pequeño rincón de mi cama, el día después de la visita de los cullen fue normal. Eran las nueve en punto, baje a la puerta rosalie debería estar por llegar. Y no me equivoque puse un pie en la planta baja y la puerta sonó, con paso seguro la abrí y una despampanante rubia me esperaba. –pasa- musite mientras ella se adentraba poco a poco a mi hogar, -tengo que alistarme bajo enseguida siéntete como en tu casa- dije en tono de confianza ella solo sonrió de manera cordial.

Subí todo mi arsenal estaba ya listo una tejanos negros adornaban mis piernas en ellos colgaban dos pistolas de calibre 32 automáticas que serían cubiertas por mi largo abrigo morado donde guardaba las recargas de estas. Una camiseta negra de mangas cubría mis brazos y mi cuellos, me hice una coleta en el cabello recogí mi pequeña pero no menos importante mochila del piso. Ahí tenía todo lo esencial para mi trabajo el cual consistía en proteger a mis clientes, yo era una mediadora mi vida y la de mi hija dependía de cuán rápido podía hacer caer a mi enemigo. Esto era una herencia que nos dejó la madre de reneesme si no me hacía cargo en un futuro ella lo aria, ver a mi pequeña envuelta en sangre no me hacía ninguna gracia además la ganancia era buena.

Baje rápido para dejar todo listo rosalie miraba las fotografías que colgaban de la pared.

-rose, necesito que lo que pase en esta casa quede aquí me entiendes

- si bella no es necesario que lo digas- me miro de reojo al decir lo último, me acerque a la puerta y puse mi palma en ella concentré toda mi energía para que corriera libre por toda la estructura de la casa –guardas levántense y protejan a todo ser que este en su interior- una presión se sintió sobre nosotras al ser rosalie una vampiresa para ella fue más perceptible tanto así que callo de rodillas. –ya pasara esto las mantendrá seguras- musite despacio ella me miraba con asombro sin decir ninguna palabra.

Eran las diez con veinte la llamada que debía realizarse se realizó los puntos estaban dados solo quedaba ir al encuentro con mis clientes.

Corrí por los tejados tan rápido como me fue posible ya avía localizado a dos de mis clientes y el trabajo estaba terminado, pero el tercero no fue tan fácil. Una oleada de balas venían a mi dirección, debía esquivarlas y lanzar un contraataque. Aproveche que la casa que seguía era más baja de lo normal y girando mi cuerpo en 360 grados caí en el espacio intermedio mis perseguidores pasaron de largo lo que me dio una oportunidad para acabarlos, pero no todo iba bien una mujer habría se cruzó en el camino por lo que tuve que retener mi tercer tiro ya dos estaban en el piso sangrando pero el tercero aprovecho la oportunidad y me disparo en la pierna. La mujer que estaba en el medio recibió un disparo en el hombro si no la corría del medio moriría en ese instante, me abalance sobre ella, mi atacante trato de cortarme la cabeza pero fui más rápida y alcance a esquivarlo mi mano se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de la mujer que colgaba desmayada en mi costado y en una milésima de segundo le di el golpe de gracia una bala entre sus cejas. Me encontraba herida pero no era de gravedad para alguien como yo pero la mujer necesitaba ayuda inmediata, corrí con ella al hospital lo que no recordé fue que carlise trabajaba en el en aquel momento. Me encontraba en la puerta de emergencias deposite a la mujer en la entrada sin poder hacer más, me iba a girar para partir cuando carlise fue corriendo donde la mujer. –Bella –susurro mi nombre, levante mi cabeza lentamente y me lleve un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio después de eso me marche.

**Que pasara después cuando rosalie vea en el estado en que llega bella… carlise hablara de lo sucedido en el hospital con su familia o lo guardara en secreto. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo…**


End file.
